The Hunted
by annie.jo.marie
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods, but Sam didn't find her. Real werewolves did. Realizing the draw the supernatural have towards the broken human, the wolves took her back with them over seas to become one of the Hunted. Humans taken for the enjoyment of the Hunt. Full Summary Inside!


**AN: Hello Readers, I'll try to keep this short. I was recently rejected again when i submitted my novel to a publishing company. After looking more into the publishing company, an idea i haven't been able to get out of my head seams like a better fit. My idea is based off of this. I worked it into a fanficiton to see if this could have any potential readers. Let me know what you think! Thanks to** **NialeliKropf for the encouragement!**

 **Summary:** Edward left Bella in the woods, but Sam didn't find her. Real werewolves did. Realizing the draw the supernatural have towards the broken human, the wolves took her back with them over seas to become one of the Hunted. Humans taken for the enjoyment of the Hunt. Freeing them from their confine a week before the full moon, the wolves give the Hunted Human a chance at freedom. While most die right away, the Alpha used Bella's pull of the supernatural as an extra bonus. Releasing Bella, Vampires flock towards her, and the wolves get the added bonus of drawing out their enemy when they are in their true werewolf form. Using Bella more long term, they branded her against other packs of werewolves who participate in the Hunting. To entice other Vampires even more, they keep Bella locked up with a starved to immobilization Vampire when she is not 'in use'. Bella grew close to the immobile vampire, and in a few months, Bella will ensure both of their freedom, that is until her plans are ruined by a lower guard member.

 **The Hunted**

Bella paced the reception area in the Volturi castle, as the guard who captured her watched in fascination as she continued to stomp back and forth with only impatience, no fear. A young red head sat at the desk also watching with amusement, as the human showed no sign of respect for the greater species that had captured her.

Alec opened the door, "The Masters will receive you now." He smirked as he started to lead the way towards the throne room. "Most of the guard is anxious to hear why a lower guard member thought to bring a human to the Masters. Even my dear sister is going to be present."

Bella was being dragged by the lower guard member, but saw him visually tense at the mention of the young man's sister. She quickly ran though her mind to figure out who his sister may be. Only one pair of siblings resided in the castle if her information was correct. Bella instantly placed the young guard as Alec, and his sister as Jane, as she cataloged that information for later, hoping she wouldn't need it.

The lower guard released her elbow and quickly forced his hand into her hair to direct her head towards the ground. Bella kept her pain quiet as she continued through the open doors and the Kings of the Vampire world started to question the lower guard.

"It is simple; this human was to become my meal. She had no fear of me, and I saw recognition in her eyes." The lower guard was never even addressed by name. Bella lifted her head enough to catch a glimpse of the kings, Aro gliding to the guard and grasping his hand. His face was replaced to one similar of that to Alice's when she had a vision.

"I see," Aro released the guard's hand and reached for Bella's. "How…" Aro paused happy and upset all at once. "Unprecedented." The king finished, "I see nothing. Jane." The king commanded.

Bella felt a prick on the back of her head but kept her head lowered. A low growl passed over the room.

Aro laughed when a moment passed, "Don't worry Jane, she confounds us all. What is your name child?" Aro addressed her nicely, but it was plainly a command to Bella.

"Isabella, Master Aro," Bella curtsied the best she could, stumbling a little, "But I prefer Bella." Bella chanced and looked up into his red eyes.

Bella had opened her mouth to speak further when Aro commanded her again, "How do you know of what we are?"

"Master Aro, I'm afraid that is not of importance right now." Bella looked at the candles surrounding the room, no light from the sits stories above showing through. "I can't be here now, it isn't time yet." Bella started to shake her head thoughts running through her head. Before the lower guard that captured her could get to her, Aro stopped him, his curiosity of what the human would do over riding his instincts to kill her. "Master Marcus I need to leave." Bella was at his feet as fast as her two left feet could carry her. "I can't leave her. I need more information, they moved her."

Marcus' usual bored face was transformed into confusion; Aro went to his brother to catch a glimpse of what confused him.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked Bella, her tears starting to form.

"She has a bond of a daughter to Marcus," Aro told the room of vampires more quickly than her human ears could have heard.

"The full moon is in two nights, I shouldn't have been this close to Volterra anyways." Bella was running her hands through her hair, stands falling out faster than normal humans would.

The vampires were quiet as they listened to the human murmurs to herself as Marcus took in her appearance fully now that he was paying attention. Her hair had no luster, deep bags were under her eyes from exhaustion, her form was frail and malnourished, her clothes were tattered dirty and worn past their time, they looked to be weeks old, and worn at least three days strait. Veins were marked under her skin more clearly than a road map, and her eyes were a deep doe brown, with the whites in a deep shade of pink, for veracious reasons.

"… I can't lead them here. He will be angry; I have never been this far from them. I needed to find more information. She won't be strong enough. He needs her, I can see that. She will be so happy I have news. They will notice she is gone immediately. A few more months and I would have been fine. If only I wouldn't have fallen asleep, I should have gone farther West."

"Isabella!" Caius yelled, obviously trying to get her attention before that, "Who is after you? Who is this she you speak of?"

Caius hated demeaning himself enough to talk to a human, but the look in Aro's eyes had him thinking that she would not be human long. The potential of a gift, and the bond he saw to Marcus was far too great to pass up for a moment of delicious blood.

"I am one of the hunted, Master." Bella was rim-rod strait as she pivoted from her pacing to be angled toward the kings, pulling her shirt up and her overly loose jeans down showing a brand marked on her, not of tattoo but of a cattle prod formed into that of an ancient letter. "Werewolves. I need to leave. They will be tracking me already, but once they are in their true form, I cannot move fast enough." The human trembled before them.

Caius was in an uproar already dismantling the lower guard who brought this upon them. Bring the human brought werewolves closer to his Queen.

"Who is she?" Sulpicia asked from the edge of the room, having heard a murmur of the strange happenings in her tower.

"Isabella," Aro answered her at vampire speed misunderstanding her.

"No," she spoke at vampire speed answering Aro. "Who is the She that you were speaking of child?" Sulpicia blurred to Bella's side.

"My Queen," Bella answered, smiling to Sulpicia. Groans and moans went around the room as only Marcus and Sulpicia stared at the human in wonder.

"Yes she is queen, now who did you speak of?" Caius was annoyed, whipping the venom of the now destroyed lower guard on his cloak, flicking his wrist to have other members burn his pieces.

The vampires were talking fast, as Bella could not understand the words, she screamed in frustration, "I don't have time for this, my mother needs me." Bella tried to run towards the door, but didn't get a foot before Caius had her throat in his hand and the kings started to fight, Marcus demanding the human's release, Aro demanding answers, and Caius growling at the smell of the blood. Bella pasted out onto the floor from lack of oxygen as the guard members were at a loss of what to do.

"Did she mean what I think she meant?" Sulpicia asked Marcus when the kings ordered the guard to leave.

"I don't understand it." Marcus muttered to himself as he moved the human Bella to his throne and covered her with his cloak, "We have to ask her as soon as she wakes." Marcus roared with displeasure at his brother Caius.

"Someone please speak in a language I understand. I know many, just choose one and make sense please!" Caius' temper soared as he smashed his throne against the marble floor, breaking the throne into kindling.

"My dear daughter was trying to tell me that my wife, her mother, lives." Marcus' venom filled eyes greeted his brothers, as a smile grew to take form on his face.

"My sister? She lives?" Aro was stone as he barely breathed out the words for vampires to hear.

"Didyme may be alive? But I thought you confirmed her ashes. The bond, you cannot see it!" Caius was unbelieving.

"We have witnessed gifts that cloak even the strongest of gifts. Some gifts that make others gifts obsolete of go haywire. It is not too farfetched." Sulpicia spoke as she brushed the lackluster burnet hair away from Bella's face. "How can we save them both?" she asked the room.

After minutes with no response Sulpicia called for a female guard, Chelsea to take Bella to the queen's personal quarters, to bath and put her to sleep. "Make sure she has food when she wakes, have Jane and another female guard the room while you do so. Her sent is strong, but I have a bad feeling about what werewolves may have inflicted on her." Sulpicia thought out loud.

Bella slept most of the next day, only to awaken in new clothes, cleaned, and placed in a bed larger than she had ever seen. Sulpicia, sat upon the bed brushing her hair. A needle was stuck in Bella's arm, giving her medical nourishment that a doctor who had become an early breakfast found lacking, Sulpicia informed Bella when she went to rip it away.

"You are safe child. Eat." Sulpicia commanded as she strode to the door, only to open it enough to grab a light blue dress that Jane was willing to give the human Bella. "Jane was nice enough to let you have these, but I think the kings may join us in here to hear of your tale after you finish. Then we will discuss what to do next."

"Wait." Bella was alarmed, she dropped the fork, unnoticing that she had started or stopped eating at all. "I need to leave, I need to get far away from here. They hope I will lead them to more vampires. I attract trouble. In a few months I will have given my mother enough blood so she is strong enough to escape and return home. They never see her, her eyes have been hidden for the last two years. She is starting to make sense again, she knows I am real. I need to give her my blood, she can't starve, she will go crazy again!" Bella broke down.

"Eat." Sulpicia's warm face was gone. "Pick a place. We will travel while you tell us of your tale. I need to speak with the kings. Eat, dress, and one of the guard will escort you to Marcus' office in a half hour. Rest." She was gone before her last words reached Bella's ears.

Quickly she started eating again. How was she supposed to explain the last couple years of her life? Ever since the Cullen's left and the pack had found her in the woods somewhere behind her house after miles of traveling, they took her. They each had their go at her, and continued to move around randomly as left her five days later in and unknown area to continue to hunt her for the next month. Shivering Bella pushed aside her thoughts and ate without thinking about her life, but absorbed the room around her.

Being led by Chelsea and trailed by Jane, Bella made her way to Aro's office. Heidi had been with the group before Jane unleased her power on her after she commented on the slow human pace.

Chelsea smiled to herself thinking of Jane's predicament. Leading the group into Aro's office Chelsea bowed her head to Marcus and Caius, slowly walking up to Aro as they quieted, she held out her hand to Aro, her smirk confusing the other kings.

"Ah." Aro's eyes unglazed as he smiled and dismissed Chelsea. "Congratulations Jane."

Jane's forehead creased with confusion, "Master?"

"Oh. It seems I am jumping the gun?" Aro's eyes darted to Isabella before he took hold of his brothers' hands in silent conference.

"It's already started, we are not above our own laws brother, we must let it continue, it would be crude not too. You would lose her anyways to despair. I always wondered how I could still live." Marcus spoke to his brothers while looking at the two girls standing just inside the door. His daughter looked at the floor unmoving, while Jane looked as if she was trying to piece together the conversation.

Bella's mouth opened and closed many times during their conference, but it was until Sulpicia entered the office, "What is it dear?" Sulpicia asked Bella holding her shoulders.

A growl emitted from Jane, "I apologize my Queen, I don't know what has come over me." Jane bowed her head deeply, knowing her status would not save her from death for having disrespected the Queen.

Sulpicia stood waiting, her eyes traveling towards Aro, "We will explain that in a moment dear."

Nodding the Queen returned her attention to the human, "Isabella, I won't ask again."

"We need to get moving." Bella tipped her head up to Sulpicia, "Just inside the boarder of France should be good. It is only a day by foot farther than I have gotten before. It is believable."

Sulpicia saw the pleading in Bella's eyes and agreed, "Alright, my King I will make the arrangements, we will be leaving in the next five minutes."

"We? Picia, surly you do not think-" Aro roared, not stopping the term of endearment in front of Jane at this point.

"I will be coming with you. Is anyone else expected above the family in the car? Our usual will be in the car behind us?" Sulpicia smirked at her King.

"Jane will join us in the back; have Afton and Chelsea in the front." Aro succumbed to his bride.

Jane looked shocked at this information.

Touching his brother again in silence confirmation of their plan, Aro motioned for Jane to come forward. Reaching out he touched her hand. Letting go he spoke to her, "I can understand your confusion Jane. And as much as it pains me, I must admit I am no longer your top priority."

Jane moved to argue, when Marcus stopped her. "Jane, lead Isabella to the couch by your hand and look into her eyes."

Jane paused, frightened for the first time in her immortal life.

At her hesitation, Cauis barked, "Now!"

Speeding to the human at her vampire speed, she grabbed Bella's hand more forcefully as she intended, and the sound of bones breaking could be heard around the room. Bella whimpered, while Marcus growled, and Jane stood frozen feeling the jolt electrify her dead heart, emanating from where she clung to Bella's freshly broken hand.

Scooping the human into her arms at a slower more careful pace, Jane ran over to the farthest couch and started to purr, petting Bella's head while she sat Jane's lap, reaching over to grab the newly broken hand Jane finally caught a glimpse of Bella's eyes. As they locked on to one another, Bella's heart started to pound.

"Do not be afraid of me," Jane begged for the first time in her immortal life as she looked into the eyes of her mate. Jane's purring continued as she finally pried the broken hand out of Bella's hold against her chest and proceeded to lick Bella's unseen wound.

Bella shook her head, connecting the piece of what her mother and queen have told her, "I'm your mate." Her voice was so soft; the Kings barely heard her declaration. Bella looked up to the group of Kings, Aro and Marcus smiled, causing Bella to blush, then causing Caius eyes darkened.

"Yes. Mine." Jane tightened her hold feeling the men behind her. At vampire speed Jane placed her new mate behind her on the couch blocking her from the view of the kings in defense, "Mine." She growled.

Aro, quickly exposed his neck to Jane, "Yes yours, Jane." The other kings followed suite quickly, allowing Jane to breakout of her defensive stance, coming to her senses.

Apologizing again, Aro cut her off. "Enough. It is alright. We have all been there. Have Chelsea gather some snacks and other necessities for your mate. We have reached our time limit, and must be on our way. Bring your mate to the car. We will meet you there." Aro, led the kings out of the room allowing Jane to leave unthreatened.

Jane called for Chelsea, as she looked over her mate, noticing what Marcus had noticed the night before and more. Her frail, underweight, scared mate, sat before her, her neck bent in submission. Her brown eyes, sparked with life, and her blood rushed to her cheeks as Bella felt the heat of Jane's stare. Pushing back the freshly cleaned hair from her mate's face, Jane leaned down and took in her scent. Reveling in the scent, Jane didn't hear Chelsea enter until a cough broke the silence.

Returning to her protective stance, Jane glared and growled at the intruder. Chelsea rolled her eyes and spoke past her to Bella, "I hear earlier, are you allergic to anything?"

Bella scooted further on the couch, resting her palm on Jane's back, feeling her relax under her touch, "No, thank you. But I think I will require a blanket. If you happen to have some aspirin and a wrap for my hand, I would appreciate it as well. Oh, and If you have any drink with nutrients, I'm sure it would help put Jane at ease as well." Chelsea bowed her head and left the new mates.

Once the threat was gone Jane returned to her senses. "Jane?" Bella asked, waiting for the blonde to face her. After a moment Jane turned her blood red eyes back onto her new mate. "I don't want you to worry Jane, I accept you. But I need you to do something for me." Bella reached for Jane's hand.

"You accept me?" Jane asked, and only seemed to grow more confused at Bella's nod. "But-"

"But nothing." Bella tried and failed to smile. "Can you try to do something for me?"

Jane froze as her mind ran through everything her human could ask her.

Bella forewent the answer and asked, " I know your need to protect me is strong right now, my mother explained a lot to me, but I need you to remember that my past is my past, my scars and trials all led me to you, and I need to you to remember most of all that I am _yours_ now." Bella held onto Jane's hands begging her to accept this.

"I will try." Was all Jane could get past her lips, as questions filled her head. She wanted, no, needed to know everything about the woman that sat in front of her.

Scooping up her mate once more, Jane ran to the car awaiting them. Reaching the garage Bella nuzzled her head down farther in the crook of Jane's neck, inhaling her mate's scent and calming her farther.

Once out of Volterra Marcus shifted in his seat to see his new daughter, "Tell us everything _Piccalo_."

Clearing her throat Bella looked at the Kings and Queens in the car, as Athenodora was among the group. Jane finished wrapping her hand and watching her take her aspirin before allowing Bella to tighten the blanket around herself as Jane pulled her onto her lap purring to her Bella began, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. I was born on September 13, 1987. My parents divorced March of 1988, and my mother took me to live with her mother Marie for a while. Moving around for most of my childhood and taking care of my flighty harebrained mother, I continued to see my father during the summers, until I was 13. Fast forward to when I was 17, my mother remarried and I moved in with Charlie to give her space and get to know Charlie again before I went to college or something." Taking a deep breath Bella glanced at her captivated audience. "There I met a vegetarian family." Bella hung her head, Didyme and she talked about the Cullen's in depth, but it still think of them, and Bella still felt like she was betraying them. "A vampire vegetarian family." Bella furthered the thought, earning growls and gasps from the cars inhabitances. Jane tightened her hold.

"Cullens?" Athenodora questioned.

Nodding Bella continued. "Didyme and I have talked about this in depth, so I fear I will need to give you the cliff notes version, as drive is not that long." Bella looked towards Jane, "Remember, I am safe and in your arms."

Jane's forehead creased as she nodded and encourage her new mate to continue.

"I am la tua cantante." Her arm went subconsciously to rub Jame's scar. The surrounding vampires immediately zoned in on the covered flesh. Standing, as much as he could, Aro removed the blanket covering Bella's arm as the entire car erupted again in noises from growls, whimpers, gasps, and profanity in dead languages.

"How are you alive?" Aro spoke with wonder, while Marcus barked for the culprit.

"It's not what you thing. We're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Make it fast." Caius growled, Marcus witnessed their bond grow into that of a niece and uncle before his eyes.

"There is a native group near Forks that has myths about Cold Ones, I figured out the C- their secret. I guessed." The car froze in anticipation.

"The bite?" Caius growled.

"A nomad James who hunted me, he is dead now." Bella closed in the remaining space to be as close to Jane as possible. Sensing her distress, Jane hissed at the King.

"There are two sets of teeth _Piccalo_ , how are you alive?"

"Edward sucked the venom out. I am his singer, and they claimed I was his mate. He never wanted me to become a vampire. It is all really idiotic and confusing." Bella shook her head of memories and continued. "Edward and I dated for a while, three nomads came across us, James hunted me, it was a game to him, and Edward made it even more interesting."

The group of vampires looked at Bella expecting the whole tale. Bella broke down and told them of the relationship, family, the hunt with James, returning home, and about her 18th birthday party. Bella learned to talk through their protests, growls, and murmurs as she spilled out her tale. Once she finished explaining how Edward, or Him, as Bella ended up calling him to make it through the tale, broke up with her in the woods, Bella declared, "And that is when they found me."

Jane purred to her crying mate. Instructing the bottle with nutrients and a snack for the human as her stomach growled. Sulpicia was the first person to talk while Jane was coaxing Bella to eat.

"Who found you dear?" Her voice was calm, but her face showed her true terror to the family surrounding her.

"The pack." Bella exhaled as she set down the rest of the small bar she couldn't get through. Jane went to urge her to eat more, when she noticed, her dink almost gone. Issuing another one from Chelsea, she nodded for her mate to continue.

"In short, I am one of the hunted. They capture humans and play their games of catch and release until they tire of the game. Most of us are not branded. I have only met others when we are being released. They are all kept together when they are not," Bella paused and wrapped her arms around her torso holding herself together.

"Not what dear?" Sulpicia's eyes were full of venom, knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"In use." Bella's voice broke. "The group that found me, smelt Him on me, and wanted to provoke him. After that night, they let me run around the forest for a few hours, while they stalked me, waiting for him to come out and rescue me," Bella scoffed. "After the fun wore off they asked me why he wasn't coming and I they, got me to admit the family left."

"Got you to admit?" Sulpicia head was shaking against the images filling her head, most of which were true.

Athenadora held her sister's hand, her head filling with the thoughts of rape and torcher the girl before them must have went through.

Bella nodded, missing the vampires actions around her, "They had their fun the first month before we returned to their home land." Bella looked up, "As I understand it, the Romans-" Bella continued through the growls, "- thought they could control the werewolves like pets to bring the Volturi down."

Bella closed her eyes, "Stefan and Vladimir escaped. And werewolves rule their old castle. Well the ruins of it anyway." Bella looked up to find Marcus' eyes, "The only time the pack was under the Romanian's rule was when they captured Didyme during your raid. Her gift of happiness is the reason they did not kill her, and also the reason they defected from the Romanians. Master Marcus," Bella paused, searching his eyes, "Dad, they burned her robes, removed her jewelry, and," Bella closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as Jane cooed and hushed her, purring and trying to calm down her mate. "The reason her ashes were confirmed was they took her eyes." Bella slumped against her mate as the car was silent. "They burned them and took her away. They feed her only their blood, which starves her and forces her immobile. Overtime she slowly started to lose her mind."

"Have you seen her?" Marcus' voice was heartbreaking.

"They don't keep me with the other Hunted, because they found out I attract vampires. They want her scent on me before they release me, they think it has helped attracted covens and nomads." Bella looked into her lap, "And it does. A French female nomad recognized my mother's scent and followed me to Germany. She captured me, and wouldn't listen to me as I pleaded for her run for her safety. She was going to bring me to Master Aro but I ran out of time, the pack found us, and her friend that she called."

"You speak of time, what do you mean?" Athenodora asked.

Bella shook her head, "Depending on when the full moon lands, we, the Hunted, only get so many days to run. According to the pack, none have escaped, a few have joined their ranks, and all eventually die. By their hands, the weather, starvation, disease, and rarely, to mate." At the look of bewilderment on their faces, Bella confirms their fears, "They can reproduce, and the…" Bella's face contorts into pain, "Litter," she finally spits out. Shaking her head she changes paths, "A mother who is not already a wolf has never survived."

Jane's face looked gutted, unable to ask the question she wanted to, "Don't worry Jane, while I have been used, I cannot have children." Jane's face relaxed until Bella continued, "they made sure of that."

The Queens were furious, and Jane's grip tightened, "Not to tight Jane," Aro warned his ward, "Isabella, can you please explain to us why we should let the wolves find you again?"

Jane tensed at this thought.

Wincing as Jane growled and clung to her already small frame Marcus growled, "Jane!"

Bella's face was contorted in pain. "Please calm down Jane, you're making me feel panicky." New questioned arise in the thoughts of the family at how a family could feel the mating bond so strong as a human, but they did not ask at this moment.

Jane agreed to calm down as Bella started her expiation, "They move regularly. I have been secretly sneaking blood to mom over the last 11 months. I couldn't let her starve, vampire or not, I felt the tug of my bond, or at least that is why mom says." Bella looked at Marcus, "After the first few months, she started to regain her mind. When I was in the room with her, she would ramble about many things, mostly about you, Dad. Over the last four months she has been talking to me about my life and all of you and our escape. It was foolish of me to let myself get so close to Volterra." Bella started to mumble to herself. Jane cooed her while the other disproved the notion, but Bella continued to smack talk herself.

Sulpicia took ahold of Bella's free hand and urged her to look at her, "What is the plan for escape, and is there any way we can move it up?"

"Mother won't drain me like I offered," growls lit up the car, "and she doesn't think we could get out undetected with me going through the change. The problem is I have to little blood to offer her without her biting me to overpower the werewolf blood in her system. For the last four months we have been working the blood out of her system. I tried capturing rats for the small amount of blood they would further us, but it is only repulsed by the remaining werewolf blood. Mother has been able to trick the attending wolf who watches over her and feeds her blood to think that she is ingesting the blood he forces on her, but while most she can expel back up, if I'm not their when they feed her, she will be forced to suffer the influences of the blood, cause I hide the blood she expels. Over the last two months that hasn't been a problem, but that could change."

"Why hasn't it been a problem recently?"

Bella looked down in shame, "I am a rarity among the Hunted; most are shared and used and disposed of, I fight them still, and the strongest of the pack find that desirable. The guard has access to me when I am their and not in use that others don't. He is stupid to make the same mistake at the last guard, he was put to death. But my distraction urges him ton only feed her while I'm present and he can use me, if he was discovered though, he would be replaced. This guard, while as stupid as the last four guards, is smarter that he uses me directly after I have been returned. I still fight, and it is more likely his treason will go unnoticed. However it makes getting all of the wolf blood expelled fast enough more difficult, since I have more time to recover since my known usage, he leaves me in more disrepair. This Hunt was supposed to be our last." Bella cried on Jane's shoulder. Her hysterics wore on her, almost placing her in a restless sleep.

"One more thing _Piccalo_ , then we will let you rest with your mate, why did they take my Queen? What purpose to they have for her other than torcher."

Bella forced her eyes open and to Marcus, "Her gift, it helps keep the birthed wolves docile enough so they can grow their numbers. The new birthed wolves aren't allowed far from the base during the hunt, her gift of happiness keeps them from killing each other, and encourages mating with the female wolves during usage times. They kill off the made wolves, because they see them as unclean, but use them during the hunt. Most of the made and not birthed are killed within a year of when they are made because they have out lived their use. They are creating an army of birthed wolves. Only one or two survive from the litters, but they are creating an army, over fifty strong that I know of. They have been waiting for me to lead them to you." Bella cried herself to sleep as the Kings and Queens talked at vampire speed about all they have learned.

 **AN: Don't forget to comment below. I would love to see your feedback! Thank you so much for reading. Let me know if i should continue on with this story!**


End file.
